vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
112 Ocean Avenue (The Amityville Horror)
|-|112 Ocean Avenue= |-|Jody the Pig= Summary 112 Ocean Avenue, which is possessed by various spirits and demonic forces (ex. Jody the Pig), is the main antagonist of the "true story": The Amityville Horror. The spirits torment the Lutz family who inhabit the house. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 9-B possibly 8-C with powers Name: 112 Ocean Avenue, Jody the Pig, varies Origin: The Amityville Horror (Novel) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Possessed House, demons and spirits Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (The flames of the fire were controlled by the spirits, becoming faces and images), Life Manipulation (Animated a ceramic lion), Technology Manipulation (Caused car engines to fail, phone calls to screw up, and lights to flicker on and off), Creation/Summoning of Flies, Heat Manipulation , Empathic Manipulation (Caused the Lutz family to experience dramatic mood changes), Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Telekinesis (Caused some of the Lutz family to float while they slept, caused doors to slam, etc), Age Manipulation (Caused Kathleen Lutz to age rapidly into an old hag), Probability Manipulation (Caused bad luck to follow Father Mancuso, and anyone who helped him), Immortality (Type 7, possibly 8 for spirits), Perception Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Father Mancuso fell greatly ill for even getting involved with the house), Pain Manipulation, Invisibility (Spirits), Teleportation (Jody the Pig), Possession, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Aura, Shadow Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Caused rain, wind, and lightning), Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Wall level (The entities possessing the house are able to rip doors off it's hinges, destroyed a heavy metal garage door, Jody is described as a giant hog, and the demons could overpower the Lutzs with ease) possibly Building Level (Presumably caused lightning to strike). Ignores durability with various abilities Speed: Below Average Human for the house (Stationary), Unknown, possibly Superhuman for the spirits (Presumably kept up with Father Mancuso's as well as being able to rush those in the house) Lifting Strength: N/A for the house, Superhuman for the spirits (Shoved Father Mancuso's car off the road, easily could move the furniture and beds in the house, as well as members of the Lutz family) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Large Building level (Some spirits seem bound to the house of 112 Ocean Avenue which is a large building) Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Various demons and spirits Intelligence: Above Average (Easily manipulated the Lutz family) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Amityville Horror Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Pigs Category:Book Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Heat Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Age Users Category:Probability Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Perception Users Category:Dream Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sleep Users Category:Disease Users Category:Pain Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Aura Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Spirits Category:Ghosts Category:Demons Category:Horror Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors